


Черника со сливками

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: ER, постканон. Потерявшего память Фаренхайта подобрал катер контрабандистов.





	Черника со сливками

Фриц-Йозеф презрительно осмотрел контрабандистов.  
Сброд со всех уголков обитаемой части вселенной лежал перед ним лицами в пол. Хорошо, не весь сброд, а в некотором роде элитный сброд.  
Думать о том, что даже собственная весьма себе представительская задница совершенно бессильна против ворья всех мастей, раз за разом уходящего от справедливого наказания, было отвратительно.  
Но сейчас, пока его подельники отлеживаются "руки за голову" посреди трюма, капитан наверняка достает замусоленные справки, разрешения, постановления, исключения и все прочее бумагомарательство, которое спасет его голову из петли, а посудину от конфискации.  
Хотелось верить, что присутствие адмирала Биттенфельда убережет старшего проверяющего офицера от соблазна перегрузить пару-тройку ящиков на собственный корабль.  
Фриц-Йозеф был с неофициальным визитом. Верне он был не с инспекцией, которые надоели ему хуже горькой редьки. Захотелось развеяться.  
Первые два захода были катастрофически неудачными — добыча ускользнула прямо из-под носа.  
Патрульный катер, хоть и оснащенный приличными пушками и броней, двигатель имел на удивление посредственный.  
Зато в третий раз Фриц Йозеф выжал из “артефакта” все невозможное. Надо было праздновать победу.  
Но вкус у победы был какой-то... тухловатый. Или дело было в давно не меняных воздушных фильтрах на корабле-жертве?

Контрабандисты даже не сопротивлялись толком. Биттенфельда не пустили в первых рядах — оберегали начальственную задницу — поэтому он пришел к раздаче. Как раз последнего швырнули на решетчатый пол.  
"Жестко так лежать, — подумал Биттефельд. — И руки затекают".  
Два месяца на патрульных катерах развили в нем эмпатию и склонность к философии. Убивать было нельзя — осталось смириться и терпеть.  
Кесслер пришел бы в восторг, узнав каким Биттенфельд стал выдержанным и спокойным.  
Ничего. Вот вернется он обратно в адмиралтейство и перетряхнет все патрульные катера сверху до низу. Чтобы не повадно было.  
А пока надо молчать.  
Биттенфельд равнодушно скользнул взглядом по затылкам: из русо-рыжего ряда выделялась один серебристо-белый. Сердце привычно кольнуло, и Фриц-Йозеф быстро отвел взгляд. Вон Фернер тоже был похож с затылка. Что с того?..

Главный контрабандист, вернее капитан уважаемого торгового судна, с которым случилась узенькая полоса неудач, вышел гордо размахивая предписанием.  
Штраф, в пользу казны, и обещание убраться на все четыре стороны, как только они починят движок, из-за которого и не смогли уйти от погони. А так разве ж это сопротивление при аресте? Никак нет. Просто не разобрали сигналов, вот и испугались. Мало ли кого космос носит.

Команда молча поднялась с пола. Они не поднимали глаз, чтобы случайно не нарваться. Биттенфельд специально поигрывал топором — пусть запомнят! — и заглядывал в лица. Хотелось хотя бы чуточку отыграться за собственное бессилие.  
Только один не стал отворачиваться и избегать пристального взгляда. Тот, кого не могло быть. Кто умер давным-давно.

— Стой, — сказал Биттенфельд, тяжело положив руку на плечо вольноотпущенному. — Надо поговорить.  
— Надо навести порядок. Говорить не надо, — ответил человек, но руку с плеча не скинул. И не потому, что боялся. Страх Биттенфельд бы почувствовал.  
— Ты умер, — процедил Биттенфельд. Ему надо было потянуть время.  
— С кем не бывает, — мужчина был спокоен и рассудителен. Не хотел злить или все понял?  
— Он пойдет с нами, — кивнул Биттенфельд командиру патрульных. — Человек похожий на него находится в розыске.  
И ведь почти не соврал. Адальберт фон Фаренхайт действительно числился среди пропавших без вести. Это почти тоже самое.

***  
Мужчина, так похожий на Фаренхайта, не стал пытаться убежать на спасательной капсуле, да и вряд ли его капитан так расщедрился бы.  
Спустя всего двадцать минут он стоял посреди каюты Биттенфельда с нехитрым скарбом. Стоял не пленником, а гостем.  
— Мы вместе служили? — спросил он, глядя перед собой.  
— Представься для начала. Я Фриц-Йозеф Биттенфельд. А ты?  
— Альберт Градо. Можно просто Адмирал.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что такого человека не существует. Адмирал — это прозвище?  
— Возможно, — он пожал плечами. — Проверь всех Альбертов галактики, если хочешь. У тебя, сдается мне, хватит полномочий. Выясни, что я вру. Посади меня. За что надо сажать? За дезертирство?

Он был не просто похож, нет. Это был тот самый Адальберт фон Фаренхайт. Да, у него появились морщинки в уголках глаз, да, на шее был заметен шрам от ожога, да он был иначе подстрижен и фразы сыпались насторожено, рублено, но жесты, интонации, взгляд — сомнений быть не могло. И даже имя совпало.

— Что ты помнишь? — Биттенфельду больше всего на свете хотелось встряхнуть Адальберта за плечи, а может и обнять.  
— Не много. Имя мое. На форме были офицерские знаки различия. Говорят. Ее сожрал огонь до того, как я пришел в себя. Спасибо Кэпу — он протащил меня за собой через два корабля. Шансы умереть были выше, чем выжить. Поэтому я остался с ним. Работаю за еду. Выкупаю собственную шкуру. Теперь вот "взял за свой счет". Свалял дурака?

Биттенфельд молчал, не зная, что сказать. Ему хотелось прикоснуться. Убедиться, что это не галлюцинация и не голограмма.

— Кэп предупреждал меня не попадаться воякам на глаза. За дезертирство по голове не поглядят.  
— Поэтому ты не вернулся сразу? — Биттенфельд приложил усилие, чтобы вопрос звучал по-дружески спокойно.  
— А кто меня ждал? Кому я нужен — там, — Адальберт усмехнулся и оседлал стул. Адальберт, которого знал Фриц-Йозеф так, конечно, не поступил бы никогда.  
— Его Величество сожалел о твоей гибели, — Биттенфельд тяжело опустился на койку. Каюта была крошечной. Он едва мог развернуться в ней и даже дышать было тесно.  
— Сидел три дня и три ночи у пустой капсулы, не иначе, — Адальберт положил щеку на скрещенные на спинке руки и выжидательно посмотрел.  
— Нет, ты не Кирхайс. Но это была тяжелая потеря для всех нас.  
— Кого "нас"? — Адальберт смотрел расслабленно, но в голосе звучали стальные нотки человека, привыкшего отдавать приказы тысячам.  
— Адмиралов Его Величества.

***  
Они говорили в тот вечер. Много. Долго. Биттенфельд рассказывал, Адальберт слушал, не сводя глаз. Верил ли? Нет? Было неясно, пока он не признался о снах. Иногда они были мучительно тяжелыми, иногда забавными. В снах он носил черную с серебром форму и ему отдавали честь. Он кланялся. Это он помнил точно. Все остальное ускользало, как и положено во сне. Думал, что это просто навязчивые мысли.  
Биттенфельд показал фотографии: умер, умер, умер… Бесконечная череда мертвецов. А вот Айзенах жив. И Вален жив. Многие живы, на самом-то деле. Ройенталь мертв. Давно. Дольше, чем его величество.  
Адальберт шевелил губами, проговаривая про себя фамилии, вспоминая их звучание. Наверное, он хотел спросить: “Как?”, но Биттенфельд не стал бы отвечать. Потом узнается. Всему настанет свое время.

Капитан патрульного катера уважительно поклонился им обоим перед тем, как присоединиться за ужином. Адальберт принял такое уважение как должное, хотя выглядел он на редкость странно в своей видавшей виды одежде. Биттенфельд бы предложил свою, но Адальберт всегда тонул в ней и выглядел забавно. Хорошо для совместного завтрака, но совершенно не подходит для ужина в компании капитана. И для видео моста с Ее Величеством тоже не подходит.  
— Я очень рада, — тепло улыбнулась императрица.  
Биттенфельд поверил в ее искренность, а Адальберт вдруг замялся и спросил:  
— Вы разве носите платья?  
Хильдегарде рассмеялась. Ни один из ее офицеров не осмелился бы на такую наглость — комментировать наряды.  
И только Адальберт был тогда, когда она была женщиной-мальчиком, но никак не императрицей-матерью.

Биттенфельд получил высочайшее разрешение сопроводить восставшего из мертвых на Феззан и помочь обустроиться в жизни после смерти.

***  
— Я тут был, да? — Адальберт провел рукой по влажным от росы листьям куста и отряхнул ладонь.  
— Да, — Фриц-Йозеф победил, наконец, замок и приветственно махнул, приглашая зайти в дом.  
Это был совсем маленький особняк в пятнадцати минутах от адмиралтейства. Два этажа, первый из которых почти полностью остеклен — там гостиная. На втором этаже спальни и кабинет.  
— Если повезет, то в гости придет заяц, но он заходит не каждый день.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Адальберт смотрел испытывающе.  
Они уже договорились называть друг друга по имени. Град стал Фаренхайтом. Он не был против — скорее настороженно удивленно вспоминал прошлую жизнь.  
Фриц-Йозеф замялся.  
— Понимаешь… Он ближе к работе, чем мой. Поэтому, когда он освободился, то я переехал. Твои вещи… Они на чердаке.  
— Ты сохранил их? — удивлению Адальберта не было предела.  
Фриц-Йозеф отвел взгляд и спросил, чтобы перевести тему:  
— Ты любишь овощной салат?  
— Ты не знаешь? — Адальберт усмехнулся, с любопытством разглядывая гостиную.  
— Может быть тебе нравится что-то новое. Мы меняемся, разве нет?  
— Тогда я предпочел бы мясо, — Адальберт развернулся, а потом сделал шаг назад. Фриц-Йозеф подошел слишком близко.  
— Прости, не хотел тебя пугать. Пойду закажу мясо. Готовить я сегодня не в состоянии.  
Адальберт поблагодарил и снова уставился в окно.

Еще несколько минут и солнце опустится с начала в макушки деревьев на холме, потом небо изменит цвет, и спустя час можно будет зажигать свечи. Фриц-Йозеф упрямо расставлял их на низком подоконнике вдоль панорамных окон, чтобы как раньше отделять гостиную от черноты сада огненным поясом.

Адальберт выбрал “свою” чашку и “свой” чай, а вот черничный джем он раньше терпеть не мог, но Фрицу-Йозефу было все равно.  
Чтобы занять руки, он прошел и зажег фитили. Все. Не пропустил ни одной свечи ни на подоконниках, ни на столе, а потом замер, смотря в непрозрачное от темноты стекло. Так не было видно даже звезд — только собственное отражение и отражение человека, который подошел.  
Фриц-Йозеф обернулся до того, как расстояние стало ничтожным.  
— Хочу спросить, — Адальберт улыбался.  
— Подожди. Перед тем, как ты спросишь, когда я уйду, можно я сделаю одну вещь?  
— Какую?  
— Обниму тебя. Не сломаю. Не бойся. Просто... я не думал, что смогу это сделать еще раз.  
Дом был маленьким. Он всегда был слишком маленьким, слишком тесным. Фриц-Йозеф с трудом мог уместиться в ванной, на кухне вечно задевал углы. Его стоило бы переделать, но он ждал.  
“Глупость какая”, — сказал бы он сам себе еще месяц назад. А теперь оказалось, что все нормально. Ведь Адальберту этот дом подходил прекрасно. Все еще подходил.  
— Хорошо, — Адальберт опустил руки, всем видом показывая, что не будет сопротивляться.

Это было много больше, чем объятие. Фриц-Йозеф зарылся пальцами в волосы, уткнулся носом в непривычно отросший завиток над ухом, второй рукой прижал к себе так, чтобы было трудно дышать обоим.  
Спустя вечность, он опустил руки.  
— Теперь я могу спросить, — Адальберт не стал отстраняться.  
— Да, ты можешь спросить, о чем угодно, — Фриц-Йозеф отвел взгляд и уставился на сучок на половице. Это был знаковый сучок. Фриц-Йозеф всегда смотрел на него, когда Адальберт ругался.  
— Мы были вместе?  
Фриц-Йозеф хмуро кивнул:  
— Да. Но я понимаю, что прошло много времени. И что ты не помнишь. Ничего страшного. Ты же не будешь против, если я попробую еще раз. Чем-то я же привлек тебя тогда.  
— Ты знаешь… — Адальберт сначала прикоснулся к волосам Биттенфельда, а потом прижался лбом ко лбу. — Мне снилось, что у короля был тигр. А король не видел, как красив этот тигр. Что он соткан из огня. Я даже думал, что король боится.  
— Нет, этот король не боялся ничего. Просто его сердцем владел другой огонь. И к лучшему.  
— Да.  
Фриц-Йозеф всегда любил чернику, а теперь полюбил еще больше.


End file.
